Dawn of a Pirate
by Haffi121
Summary: Magnus a man with a dream of seeing the world and living a great adventure meets the Strawhats will he be accepted will he be considered an enemy and will there be love? OC/Robin UPDATE 6/1/2014 i'm putting the story on pause i don't know when i will begin again.
1. Chapter 1

**Talking " thoughts ´**

**COPYRIGHT!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IT'S OWNED BY ODA ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC.**

**this is my first fanfic.**

It was a normal day on the going Merry , Sanji was cooking something up , Robin was reading a book, Chopper making medicine, Usopp creating a new weapon and Luffy was asleep, everything was peaceful until.

"LUFFY!" Nami runs out of the women´s bedroom "NAMI-SAN is everything ok ?" "no everything is not ok there is a storm coming we have to get to an island soon or we´ll be caught in the storm Chopper turn the Merry a 90 degrees north" Chopper runs into the merry and turns it just like name ordered and so now the merry was heading towards a peaceful looking island in the distance called fish island. (don´t judge me I´m not good giving names to things)

On Fish island it was the same as on the Merry everything was peaceful children were running around parents buying groceries and as it is it was peaceful "COME HERE YOU BASTARD" well.. almost peaceful in local pub there was a fight brewing bottles were flown around hats and boots were thrown as well and in the middle of it was a man being beaten up his back was bleeding from glass shards and knives the men surrounding him quit beating him up their leader walked up to the man on the floor. The leader was a big man with a three golden front teeth´s and had a nasty scar over his eye he picked up the man on the floor and held him in a choking lock "now you listen here you will pay me today or I will kill you, do I make myself clear?" the man nodded with what strength he had the leader smiled wickedly and threw the man out of the pub making the said man land back first into a pile of stones making the man bleed more "now don´t show your face here again without my money or I will snap your neck" the leader went back into the bar laughing.

The man stood up and began walking towards the docks. oh and I guess it´s time to introduce this man his name is Magnus a man around 30 with a shoulder length brown hair and small brown goatee wearing a torn dress shirt in dark blue jeans and wears purple teashades, has a custom revolver in his holster and his current condition is that he´s loosing a lot of blood and walking towards the docks instead of going to a doctor (BAKA). Magnus falls on his face ´great why did I have to buy weapons from that guy now I´m bleeding out on the docks´ his eyelids feel heavy before he falls unconscious he sees a reindeer with a blue nose and a kid with a strawhat.

**what do you guys think bad good? R&R and Favorite if you want to i will have a new chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot this in the last chapter**

**COPYRIGHT: I DON´T OWN ONE PIECE IT BELONGS TO ODA ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC AND I DON'T OWN ANY REFRENCES THAT MIGHT POP UP**

**Talking " Thoughts ´ names of attacks are in bold letters.**

´ ow my head It feels like a split melon…. Wait how does that work? Never mind where am I´

I look around the room i´m in. it looks like a kitchen wich is weird cause I remember falling down on the docks . Then I see a blue nosed reindeer with a cute looking hat on looking over my wounds.

"ohh you´re awake that's good, you fell down on the docks bleeding and our captain wanted to help you"

"y-y-you just talked" now that I look over the reindeer it well looks human-ish. " are you a devil-fruit user ?" I asked the little reindeer "yes I ate the Human-Human fruit so I got the powers of a human"

I stand up and look around a second time "excuse me but where am I this dos´nt look like the doctors office on fish island cause well this is a kitchen so where exactly am I ?"

" you´re on the Going Merry our ship"

"thank you if you don´t mind i´m gonna go now"

I´m about to walk out when the reindeer walks in front of me and stops me

"why were you hurt? By you´re wounds it looks like you got in a fight"

Crap I can´t tell him why I was like that I have to lie.

"well I didn´t get in a fight I uhhh… fell of a cliff on a stack of splinters heh-heh"

"but your wound marks are after knives a broken gla.."

"I SAID I FELL OF A CLIFF AND I LANDED ON A PILE OF SPLINTERS LET´S KEP IT AT THAT OK?"

The reindeer gets a shocked look on his face. " AAAAAAAAAAAAA SO SCARY"

The door busts down and in comes a green headed samurai and slams me against the wall and hold me there in the backround I see more people walk in.

"what are you doing to you´re doctor huh you baka"

" OI i just yelled is there a law on this ship that you can´t scream?"

"Zoro let him go"

Zoro lets me go and I drop on the floor but quickly get back up and in front of me is a kid with a strawhat

" why did you scare Chopper?"

"he got scared because I screamed he was questioning me and I don´t like being questioned now if you´ll excuse me I have to go"

I´m about to go but then I´m stopped again this time by the kid with the strawhat

" why did you look like you where in a fight?"

"I wasn´t in a fight I fell of a cliff on a pile of splinters that´s that"

Then a long nosed kid gets behind the kid with the strawhat

"oi oi you´re lying I know that because i´m a great lie´r myself"

´dammit I was hoping that they wouldn´t see through my lie´

I turn to them "fine you guys wanna hear the truth fine….. I owe a guy 200.000 belis because I bought weapons from him he came after me with around 28 guys and beat me into a bloody pulp as you could see earlier and stabbed me with knives and threw bottles at me he said if I don´t get the money tonight he will kill me"

Chopper and the long nosed kid had horrifying looks on their faces the rest of the crew didn´t look like they cared but then a girl with ginger hair came into my face

"you owe a guy 200.000 belis because you bought weapons from him?"

"yes and can you get out of my face I need to go an try to collect the money for that guy"

She steps away and I go outside and get of the ship ´well time to get some money I have 3 hours to get the money i´m sure I have enough time´

3 hours later

´well isn´t this great I went to the people I helped in town and only thing I have is 50.000….. shit I´m going to get killed´ "HEY MAGNUS!" I stop and turn around just to see the leader of those punks that beat me up he walk´s up to me.

"do you have my money?"

"I need more time I only have 50.000 isn´t that enough I can get the rest lat…"

He grabs me by the neck and lifts me up and starts to choke me I can see his guys laughing and telling me that I should have gotten the money sooner. Everything is going dark again until I hear some thing in the distance

"**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL"**

I see a fist hit the leader in the face he drops me and I see the hand go back to it´s owner which is the kid with the strawhat he and his crew is there ready for battle.

"you think you can just charge people so much money for weapons?"

I couldn´t believe the balls on this kid he just hit one of the most dangerous man on the island I see the leader rise again he had a broken nose which he was trying to stop bleeding and looks at the kid

"you stupid brat you broke my nose… WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

The kid looks up at the leader "I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY AND I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING"

The leader and his men go in shock I am in quite a shock as well this kid thinks he can become the pirate king

"PIRO PIRO PIRO YOU THINK YOU CAN BECOME THE PIRATE KING? I´M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN BURN YOU´RE BODY PIRO PIRO PIR…."

Luffy runs up to him and punches the leader in the face again and then looks at me "hey can you fight?"

I just look at him for a moment then I give him a smile and draw my revolver "of course just tell me where to shoot and I will" luffy smiles back at me then looks at his crew "alright guys lets KICK THEIR ASSES"

Zoro cuts down 5 guys the guy in the suit kicks 3 chopper changes into a monster looking thing and runs 6 guys over the long nosed one is shooting something at them the ginger is beating up men with a pipe or something and the dark haired woman that I didn´t see earlier crosses her hands and more hands pop up and snap the backs of our enemies luffy is beating up mor men than any of us and I have the leader to take care of.

"you think you can beat me magnus i´m going to snap you like a twig"

I check my revolver to see if it´s loaded then aim it at the leader

"you´re not going to kill me because you cannot kill someone that has nothing to live for"

He charges at me and tries to hit me with his giant fist but I dodge and shoot at him he does a uppercut that hits my jaw and I hear something crack I shoot at him more then I run into cover to reload ´shit he´s though he cracked my jaw´ but before I can tend to my jaw he brakes the wall I was behind sending me flying into another wall. i´m on the ground bleeding like a badly butcherd hog he walks up to me picks up a giant bolder and holds it above his head "you´re going to die just like you´re stupid family deserves"

When he says that I go into rage and jump up and hit is giant jaw and he goes back atleast 5 feet run up to him and beat him up I felt that I broke 3 of his ribs I draw my revolver again and aim it at him.

"**BULLET STORM"**

Bullets after bullets after bullets hit the leader then when I finally stop he´s bleeding all over then he falls down dead, I´m taking deep breaths and I feel light headed then I fall unconscious again.

**And that's a chapter holy cow I haven´t written this much ever tell me what you guys think R&R and please send me pm´s I will try to answer them if I can hope you liked it :D**


	3. Update about description of OC

**Update on my story thank you Drago pirate for telling me that I forgot to describe my oc so this is going to a description of Magnus.**

**Name: Magnus (full name will be revealed after some chapters)**

**Age: 21(or so he says)**

**Height: 7´5**

**Hair color: Brown, has a full goatee the same color.**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Dream: See the world and be apart of a great adventure**

**Weapons: Revolver or Fists**

**Is mostly in a blue dress shirt (sleeves rolled up) and dark blue jeans or in light blue shorts and red Hawaiian shirt sometimes wears purple teashades, footwear sneakers/dress shoes color of shoes: crimson red.**

**Past life: family killed had a tough upbringing and has always been considered a bad man.**

**So this is the description of Magnus hope you guys like it as it says up there i´m going to reveal his full name in future chapters. R&R and I hope you guys and gals enjoy my story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Copyright I don´t own one piece oda does only thing I own is my OC now on with the story.**

**Thinking ´ talking " attacks are in bold letters.**

I jump up from the ground ´huh guess I didn´t fall unconscious´(yeah i´m going to fuck with you guys and gals a bit in this story) I look around and see that all the enemies have been beaten,

Magnus "well that was easier than I thought it would be."

Long nosed kid "yeah I thought you said that these guys were the toughest and scariest guys on the island"

Magnus " well that´s what everybody said….. guess they were wrong but why did you guys help me though ?"

Magnus" uhmm no thanks I have to stay here at the island so sorry can´t" ´I really just don´t want to go with this kid I don´t have to stay at the island´

Zoro" hey sorry but we won´t go before you join us. If the captain wants you in the crew he won´t take a no for an answer"

Magnus "you´re kidding right?"

All of them shake their head. I sweat drop ´why does he want me in the crew anyway? Ohh well´

Magnus"let me think about it until then how about we go get something to eat I know a good restaurant around the corner"

**Half an hour later**

I got to know these guy´s better while we ate and the rest of the crew introduced them selves the ginger´s name is Nami she´s the navigator or as zoro put it a witch that got him a bump on the head.

The long nosed kid´s name is Usopp he is the sniper, or as he tried to say the great captain usopp.

The reindeer´s name is Tony Tony Chopper he is the doctor and is the youngest of the crew.

The blonde said his name was Sanji he´s the cook or as luffy put it "the greatest food in the world" or he was talking about the food he was eating I don´t really know.

The dark haired woman´s name is Robin she´s an archeologist which I think is weird especially since there isn´t much a archeologist can do on a ship.

They look like nice people much nicer then the folk around here.

Luffy "oi weird eyes what is with you´re gun it looks weird.

Magnus" I have a name you know it´s Magnus, and my gun isn´t weird it´s supposed to look like this"

Luffy " oh a mistery gun then" ´what´s with this guy?'

Usopp "don´t mind luffy he just thinks everything is a mistery if he dosen´t understand it"

Zoro " OI LUFFY YOU TOOK MY FOOD YOU IDIOT" ´I think I may be in danger if I koin this crew´ I thought to myself.

Magnus " well I think you guys need to go the people around here aren´t going to like you much longer if you have so much nois*BOINK*"

I look up and I see that ceveryone else in the restaurant have gotten angry so I think it´s best to run

**One chase scene later**

Magnus "so even though I said I wasn´t going to join you´re crew I still wind up on you´re ship because everyone chased us out of town"

Luffy " it happen´s a lot to us welcome to the going merry"

I look around indeed I can see that i´m on their ship again this time though not injured usopp comes out of nowere and put a table in front of me puts me in a chair and sit´s in front of me.

Usopp" so now that you´re apart of our crew I want ask you some questions"

´great he´s going ask me questions now´ "fine "

I see chopper standing next to ussop watching me why is he here though ?

"alright first question what´s you´re name?"

"Magnus" usopp writes it down but then looks at me again "that´s you´re name just Magnus?"

"I don´t trust you with my full name yet so you just have to wait" he just shrougs his shoulders.

"second question how tall are you?" "i´m 7´5" usopp writes it down ´why is he asking me these questions though?´

"third question how old are you?" I look at him "i´m 21" usopp is about to write it down but then looks up again "really you look older than that" I start getting ticked of "hey if I say i´m 21 then i´m 21 okay?"

Usopp stairs at me for a moment but then writes it down "okay last question what´s you´re speaciality?"

I grin " you wanna know what i´m best at?" he nods I indicate him to come closer and I whisper "death"

Usopp falls back in his chair and scream´s "LUFFY BY MY LOGIC HE IS TO SCARY TO HAVE ON BORD THE MERRY" luffy dose´nt hear him because he´s on the figurine sleeping.

Usopp releases hair from his lungs and turn´s to chopper "chopper what smell can you get of magnus?"

Chopper sniffs me then turn´s to usopp "he smells like herbel tea and gunpowder" usopp writes it down then stands up and then shakes my hand "welcome to the crew I guess"

I shake his hand in return then I walk over to one end of the ship and sit in a chair next to three other chairs and a table with a sunbrella( I don´t know what it´s called it´s an umbrella that you use in the sun)

Just when I close my eyes I hear to people sit in the other chairs next to me "so robin what do you think about magnus?" ´huh that´s nami I guess she think´s im asleep´ " well he looks interesting though I think he´s trying to hide something from us"

"i´m not hiding anything" name gets startled and looks at me while robin just turns to me "I just don´t like talking about myself much" name just shrugs it off while robin looks at me for a minute before opening her book and goes to read. "NAMI-SWAN~ ROBIN-CHWAN~ HERES YOU'RE TEA~" I open one of my eyes to see sanji handing nami and robin some tea "OI SANJI COOK ME SOME FOOD IM HUNGRY"

There goes luffy asking about food but wasn´t he eating half an hour ago? O well I look at sanji "hey cook-san" sanji turn to me with a taised eybrow "can you make me some herbel tea if you have some only if you want to that is I can make myself some if you won´t" sanji had a shocked look on his face then I look around and I see everyone has a shocked face save for robin who just looked up from her book "what? Did I say something wrong?" sanji "no it´s just nobody in this crew has ever asked for something so nicely except for nami and robin" I look at sanji "really? Huh well I just did but if you won´t I can just go get it myself" i´m about to stand up but then "no no I´ll make some for you" I just look at sanji for a moment and then smile at him "thank you cook-san" sanji comes back just after a minute or so "thank you" sanji goes back to cooking in the kitchen I guess he´s doing as the captain say´s I turn to robin and name "well since i´m apart of you´re crew now where are we going now navigator-san?" nami smiles at me " well we need to get a carpenter for the ship so maybe we´ll find one where we end up next" I smile at her an nod to indicate my thanks ´huh a carpenter from what luffy told me he said usopp fixed the marry but he´s the sniper so I can see why we need a carpenter.

"oi magnus" I look at luffy "I never asked you but what´s you´re dream" now everybody look at me to hear my dream I guess they all have some dream "well this may sound stupid but I have a dream of seeing the world and living a great adventure I have already seen some of the world since I was born in the east blue but joining you maybe I can see the rest of the world and be apart of a great adventure at the same time" everyone just smiled at that and went back to do what they did. Five minutes later sanji called everyone for dinner and I have to say I have never had so good food in my entire life maybe joining this crew wasn´t that bad even though I didn´t technically join it but I think I might like this.

After dinner it was already night time the guys showed me where I would be sleeping the guys went to sleep and i went outside to watch the sky and watch the stars for sometime "why are you up magnus?" I turn around and see robin in her nightgown guess she woke up to something probably the guys snoring I can hear them even when i´m out here "nothing just looking at the stars before I go to sleep I have always done that" robin just smiled and looked at the stars with me "you know robin I may not tell you guy´s who I am really but it´s because I don´t know if you guys will like me or hate me for it" robin looks at me but hen just smiles more at me "I don´t think we will hate you for it we all have secrets that we don´t want anyone to know of maybe you´ll tell us when you´re ready maybe you won´t only fate knows" I look at robin for a moment and then look back at the stars "yeah maybe I will" I then walk away to go to bed.

**That´s it for today guys and gals I hope you like it I know nothing really happened this chapter but next time maybe there´s gonna be something else especially since there is a weird split head in the next chapter if you guys know who i´m talking about then good I know it may not be in order in this story but we will know more about magnus next chapter and maybe make the romance bloom more between robin and him I know it wasn´t much fluff or anything in this chapter but at least im trying i´m not that goof when it comes to romance but maybe they'll be together after the next chapter R&R see ya soon :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Copyright I don´t own one piece if I did it would be horrible only thing I own is my oc.**

**And I don´t own any songs that appear in this story.**

**Talking " Thoughts ´ singing ~ yo-ho-ho-ho~ attacks are in bold letters.**

Its a peaceful afternoon or is it lunch time i don´t know Robin is up in the nest looking out for an island Sanji is in the kitchen Nami is navigating Usopp is hanging with Luffy and Chopper Zoro is sleeping like always and i´m sitting below the nest, i sit up and look at Luffy

"Hey Luffy I have question why did you want me in you´re crew you never gave a reason why"

"you looked strong and you seem like a nice guy"

Magnus sweatdrops "Luffy you have to have a better reason to let someone join you"

I look around and walk up to Nami "hey Magnus"

"hey Nami how long is it to the next island do you know?"

Nami looks at the log pose for a second then looks at me "sorry but you have to ask robin"

"ok thanks anyway" I climb up the nest and see robin looking out to an island

"Hello Magnus" I look at robin and see her now looking at me

"Hi Robin" I look towards the island in the distance then looks at robin "are you gonna tell the guys there´s an island ahead?"

Robin just looks at me and smiles I smile back then I climb down and I am about sit down when I see some kind of sea monkey´s

"IT'S THE SEA MONKEY'S AGAIN LETS GET OUT OF HERE"

Luffy screams and everyone is running around (save for Robin) while I just sit and look at them panicking

After a couple of minutes later and a random ship going at the monkey wave (I was´nt paying attention) Usopp looks up to the nest "OI Robin is there an island nearby?"

"there has been an island over there for some time"

"WHY DIDN´T YOU SAY ANYTHING ? whenever you see an island you´re supposed to let us know luffy demonstrate"

"OI~ GUYS THERE´S AND ISLAND AHEAD GET READY TO ANCHOR"

While Luffy and Usopp try to show Robin how to announce about and island ahead I go inside and take a nap

**6 minutes later**

"WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE BLOCKING OUR SHIP BOTH FROM THE FRONT AND BACK?!"

This is what I wake up to I go outside to check what´s going out then I see a large pirate ship that´s blocking the merry to move when I look at the sails of the ship it say´s in bold letters Foxy

'who is that?' I think to myself "OUR CAPTAIN IS CHALLENGHING YOU'RE CAPTAIN TO A DAVY BACK GAME"

"when both of the captains agree to the fight they shoot a gun at the same time to let the games begin"

"then we just have to stop luffy before he does that"

Before nami can go and stop luffy then we hear two gunshot´s I look to the direction the gunshot´s came from and grin "look´s like our captain accept´s the fight"

**Couple a minutes later**

How is this a fight this looks more like a carnival there are foot stands everywhere and what looks like playgrounds

"this looks very interesting" I look to my right and see robin smiling at me and rest of the guys behind her

"yes this looks interesting do you know how many games there are ?"

"looks like there are four games the first one is donut race the second one is the groggy ring then there´s a singing competition (I added it cause I can´t remember what it was In the anime) and then theres the captains battle"

"so what are the teams?" I ask Robin

She looks at me and smiles again "chopper and zoro will be together in the boat race, then it´s Zoro, Sanji and Chopper who play in the ball game we haven´t decided wgo will sing and you know who will be in the last competition"

"okay but is it really a good idea to have Sanj and zoro in a team ?"

"I don´t know and we still need someone to compete in the singing competition " nami says

"I can take it"

Everyone looks at me zoro chuckles "you singing? I´ll believe it when I see it"

"well you will see it cause Robin has already put my name there" I say smiling at him.

….

We are now at the starting line usopp and nami are in a weird looking boat but not as weird as zoros and luffy´s every one is competing in this one except for me

"guys i´ll wait for you by the finish line okay" I yell to them they answer that it´s okay I go to the finish line sit down and take a nap

**6 minutes later**

I wake up to cheering and see that the foxy pirates have won this one and they have taken chopper as one of their own now zoro and sanji are going to play the ball game but that isn´t going so well

"hey you looks kinda nice with that ball on you´re head"

"BAKA SHUT UP" Zoro and Sanji are fighting again this time about who wears the ball on his head

"OI SANJI-KUN YOU LOOK AMAZING WITH THAT BALL ON" Nami yells that and sanji is the ball now

"this is ridiculous" I say to Robin she just chuckles

2 minutes into the game and the foxy pirates are breaking the rules of the games and the judge who is a foxy pirate say´s that he dosn´t see anything sanji has already hit him and had a yellow card

"HEY HE THEY ALL HAVE WEAPONS AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING" I yell at the judge but he just says that he dosen´t see anything I draw out my gun and i´m about to shoot him when usopp and nami hold me back

"OI OI don´t shoot him Magnus if you do we will get disqualified"

I put my gun back in my shirt and sit down and just watch the game

Zoro and sanj are bleeding heavily on the field everyone is worrying for them except for robin which I don´t understand

"SANJI, ZORO STAND UP AND SHOW WHAT YOU CAN DO" I yell at them

"keep quiet magnus we got this" Zoro says while he and sanji stand up

"LISTEN UP, YOU THREE GIVE ME A MONSTER BURGER!" Foxy yells

"wha…."

"look at their reaction"

I look around and see the same thing everyone has a shocked reaction ´I don´t like this´

All three players for the foxy pirates are showing off there weapons but the judge is doing stretches so he can´t see ´bloody cheaters´

The one called hambug tries to hit sanji but he dodges and makes his move

**TUNA JAM MUSH!**

Hambug is still standing but sanji goes bellow him and gives him another attack

**ARM TIER SHOOT!**

Hambug goes flying in between the pans that big bang has and big bang smashes hambug

The one with the swords charges at zoro but zoro just takes a stand

**SWORDLESS STYLE DRAGON TWISTER!**

The one with the swords goes flying still spinning into big bang who is falling backwards but I see sanji run up behind him

**ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE**

Big bang goes back the other way towards zoro

Zoro charges at big bang but the one with the swords gets in his way sanji kicks him straight into the judge

"you did that on purpose STRAW-HATS GET A RED CAR… hey where are my cards" says the judge who is under the one that has the swords

I look over to nami and see her holding the cards "looking for these" she says I get a grin on my face

"Bad Girl…" me and Robin say at the same time

Sanji holds zoro with one leg and shoots him at big bang who flies through the air and lands in the goal ring

"YES GO ZORO AND SANJI" nami and usopp scream

Foxy walks up to luffy and asks what crewmate he wants

"SHERRY" luffy screams and smiles "are you an idiot what about chopper"

"don't worry we will win the next round i´m sure of it" luffy says with a smile

I smile at luffy and hope that I will win the next round cause I need to sing

**5 minutes later**

'Well now it´s time now it´s my turn' I think to my self as I walk on stage the song that the foxy pirate Porche sang a song about their *Great* leader I will sing the song Speak softly love

I look over the crowd and see the guys yelling at me to win I just smile walk up to the mike and begin

"~Speak softly, love and hold me warm against your heart

I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start

We're in a world, our very own

Sharing a love that only few have ever known~"

While im singing I see the semi shocked faces of everyone in the crowd I guess they didn´t expect me to have such a singing voice

"~Wine-colored days warmed by the sun

Deep velvet nights when we are one

Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky

The vows of love we make will live until we die

My life is yours and all becau-au-se

You came into my world with love so softly love

(instrumental interlude

Wine-colored days warmed by the sun

Deep velvet nights when we are one

Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky

The vows of love we make will live until we die

My life is yours and all becau-au-se

You came into my world with love so softly love~"

Everyone stays queit for a moment the everyone erubts into cheer´s

I walk of the stage then walk to the rest of the guys and luffy comes up to me

"magnus I didn´t know you could sing"

I just smile at him and say "there are many things you don´t know about me"

The foxy announcer "I cant believe it the 30 year old straw hat Magnus has the most amazing voice I have ever heard"

"OI I'M 29 NOT 30" I yell at the announcer then I turn around and see the guys looking at me usopp smils and says "I knew that you weren´t 21"

I hit him one the shoulder and say "well I had to lie of some of the things that you asked about me"

Nami is about to say something but I cut her of "i´ll tell you guys what else I haven´t told you after we win this okay?"

They all nod and we go to the final stage of the competition the captains battle

…

I sit down next to robin a while the platform lifts up so we can see on the ship (I won´t be including everything that happens just bits) sanji looks at me and says "that song that you were singing it sounded like a song you would sing to a lover were you singing to someone in the crowd?"

"yes I was I was singing to robin but please don´t tell her I said that" I whisper to sanji he looks at me and just nods

The battle is beginning and I see foxy walk out with boxing gloves ready then I see luffy and usopp walk out and I can´t help but to face palm usopp is dressed like some kind of sugar daddy and luffy has a fake tattoo on his chest and has a wig afro

Luffy tries to hit foxy but misses foxy punches luffy a couple of time thanks to his niro niro fruit but luffy gets a couple of good hit here and there this continues for some time then foxy and luffy go inside the ship

"what´s happening? Magnus can you see them?" Chopper says I look to him and shake my head then there´s an explosion and foxy is standing but luffy is no were to be seen the smoke clears and we can see luffy and he dosn´t look good foxy tries to hit him with the noro noro fruit but it wave deflects of a piece of a broken mirror that luffy has

The beam hit foxy and slow him down and luffy strikes

**GOMU GOMU NO FLAIL!**

We see foxy going backwards slowly he takes of a bit but is still slow

"8 more seconds"

"wha…"

"only 6 left" I look at robin and nod "yep"

Nami looks at us "what do you mean

"5"

Then everyone even the foxy pirates count

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Then foxy flies into the ocean and we cheer while the foxy pirates go and help their captain

…..

After the battle we find ourselves back on sea going to find a carpenter

I sit down in front of my comrades who are waiting for me to tell them about myself

"My full name is Calico Magnus I was raised by my parents for 8 years I had a sister called rose, my parents where killed one my 9nth birthday right in front of me and my sister was raped then she got her throat slit also right in front of me she was 2 years old I was sent to an orphanage but I ran I way when I was 10 and I have been on the move for the most of my life then I stopped moving and stayed on fish island the only thing I have left to remind me of my family is my gun it was my mothers now you have the answers that usopp was looking for"

They just looked at me for a while sanji, nami, chopper and usopp all had shocked looks on their faces zoro looked like well he always looked luffy just stared at me and robin had that neutral face of hers on I stood up and walked away

**2 days later**

It has been two days since I told the guys the truth and well i´m still on the merry right now sanji is screaming at luffy who is running around with meat in his mouth nami is looking at the sky chopper is making medicine usopp is making something zoro is asleep and i´m sitting next to robin drinking tea

"I heard what you said to sanji" I look at robin who had a smile on her face I just lift my eybrow

"you heard what exactly?" I ask her she just smiles more at me then leans in and whispers

"about that the song you sang was for me" I just look at her shocked and I can feel my cheeks burning I excuse myself and go to my room while I can her robing chuckle in the backround.

**That's a wrap hope you guys and gals liked the chapter and Drago Pirate was wondering about how Magnuses gun looked like here are the links for both how magnus looks like and how his gun looks like **

**how magnus looks like: art/My-OC-character-from-One-Piece-Magnus-421189738**

**How magnuses gun looks like: art/My-OCs-Weapon-421190586**

**Hope you enjoyed R&R if you want to and Merry Christmas**

**IMPORTANT Updated 1/7/2014 : I´m going to be putting this story on hold for a while. but I am thinking about writing another story ether about mass effect or red dead redemption. I hope you guys understand**


End file.
